Mixed-reality systems, including virtual-reality (VR) and augmented-reality (AR) systems, have received significant attention because of their ability to create truly unique experiences for their users. For reference, conventional VR systems create a completely immersive experience by restricting their users' views to only virtual environments. This is often achieved through the use of a head-mounted device (HMD) that completely blocks any view of the real world. As a result, a user is entirely immersed within the virtual environment. In contrast, conventional AR systems create an augmented-reality experience by visually presenting holograms that are placed in or that interact with the real world.
As used herein, VR and AR systems are described and referenced interchangeably. Unless stated otherwise, the descriptions herein apply equally to all types of mixed-reality systems, which (as detailed above) include AR systems, VR systems, and/or any other similar system capable of displaying holograms.
Some of the disclosed mixed-reality systems use one or more on-body devices (e.g., the HMD, a handheld device, etc.). The HMD provides a display that enables a user to view overlapping and/or integrated visual information (e.g., holograms) in whatever environment the user is in, be it a VR environment, an AR environment, or any other type of environment. Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly improved how mixed-reality systems render holograms. Notwithstanding those advances, the process of immersing a user into a mixed-reality environment creates many challenges, difficulties, and costs, particularly with regard to safeguarding and/or securing holographic information.
For instance, methodologies are in place to scan an environment in order to reconstruct any geometric surfaces included within that environment. This scanning process includes obtaining multiple images of the environment and then generating/building depth maps and/or point clouds using those images. The information in these depth maps is then stitched together to generate a coherent three-dimensional (3D) mesh representing the environment as a whole, including the geometric surfaces.
Although techniques are available for generating these 3D meshes, there is a substantial need to improve how the information in those 3D meshes is secured. Consider, as an example, a scenario where a user scans her bedroom and a 3D mesh of that bedroom is created. Bedrooms are typically considered to be private areas. Therefore, it is highly unlikely that the user will want to share her bedroom's 3D mesh with any random user. As more environments (e.g., living rooms, dining rooms, office spaces, sidewalks, or even parks) are mapped in virtual space (e.g., the 3D mesh), there is an ever increasing need to regulate the accessibility of this virtual space information.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.